nickinor2fandomcom-20200214-history
Honchcrow
TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND: on campers appoaching,Honchcrow came to the island as a Murkrow.He was the 14th one to arrive at the island.He carryed Chimchar there.Murkrow is put on the super seels.Murkrow is the 6th to burn on his team.The seels lost.Murkrow got the 4th oran berry of the bonfire. on awakening fight,Murkrow complains about the challenge.Murkrow is out of the challenge because of being frozen.The seels lose again.Murkrow gets the 4th oran berry of the bonfire. on the pokeball challenge.Murkrow launches a shadowball at the aipoms.Which explodes.Murkrow is one of the 1st pokemon to get a pokeball.Murkrow is the 10th pokemon to be hit.Team seel won. on pokemon gots talent...sorta,Murkrow makes an aliance with Mareep.He does not compete in the challenge.The seels won on fossil impossible,Murkrow is the 4th pokemon in the order.Misdreavus gives the fossil back to Murkrow because of Jigglypuff.The seels lost.Lileep joins their team.Murkrow gets the 6th oran bery of the bonfire. on love+food=not good,Murkrow is sneaking into the forest for an aliance meeting.Murkrow is on a misson.So he is not there for the challenge.Murkrow finds out who is sending all the red notes.Murkrow tells the aliance leader the note writer.Murkrow completes the mission.The seels lose.Murkrow get the 5th oran berry of the bonfire. on swim,drow...or just don't jump,Chimchar figures out the aliance.Murkrow stops Misdreavus from hipnotising Treecko and points out he's to stupid.Murkrow and the aliance attacks Totodile and made him fall into a nightshade.Murkrow jump in the ring with his aliance without Mareep.Murkrow complains about being in the water.Mareep shockes him.The seels won. on bowl or not to bowl,Murkrow watches Seadra,Lickytounge,Bulbasaur and Treecko return.The seels win. on hide and...uh...I forget,Murkrow gets sent on another mission,Murkrow is to make sure that no one finds out about their plan.Murkrows hiding spot is in the trees.Murkrow is in the 3rd group captured.The seels lose.Murkrow gets the 2nd oran bery of the bonfire. on pokemon battle,Murkrow battles 2nd and uses Chimchar.Murkrow is frozen by Swinub and unfreezes by Cyndaquil.The seels win. on when TPIs collide,The M aliance is going to take out Porygon.Wailmer called him a "black bird"(Wailmer is from mis's525's TPI).Murkrow gets sucked into the computer and was in a digital world.Murkrow was examaning the worldwide web.The seels lose.Murkrow gets the 4th oran berry of the bonfire. on eggcitment...and no its not a very suttle pun,a fog cleares up the shadow that was upon them.Murkrow hides and figures out tthat Larvitar found out.A Riolu joins the team.Murkrow figures out that Larvitar survived.Murkrow tryes to protect Misdreavus.But gets hit with a rock tomb.The seels lose.Murkrow gets the last oran berry of the bonfire. on its your fear or the boot,Murkrow is let back on the team.Murkrows fear is intense light,it makes him bleach white.Murkrow did his fear and gave his team an extra point.He was still white from the inence light.The seels won because of him and Mareep. on are you smarter than a pokemon,Murkrow is missing from the teams introdution.So he doesn't get get scared by a Gengar.Murkrow is still bleached white.Murkrow is chosen 1st for the seels for the quiz show.Murkrow gets the 3rd question correct.Murkrow get the 4th question correct.Murkrow switches out with Chimchar.The seels lose.Murkrow got the 3rd oran berry of the bonfire. on pokemon dash,Murkrow gets a Luxray for the race.Murkrow is 5th in the lead in the beginning of the challenge.Murkrow is 5th in the lead again.Murkrow is 5th in the lead.Murkrow is in front of Eevee.so he doesn't get swallowed by the leaf storm.Murkrow gets smashed by Entei.The seels win. on pokethlon,Murkrow is chosen for flying in the challenge.Murkrow has to carry a pokeball.Murkrow launches alot of shadow balls at Tailow,only to give him the lead.Murkrow gives the pokeball to Crawconaw and witnesses his transfrormation.The seels lose.Murkrow gets the last oran berrie of the challenge. on capture the...stupidity,Murkrow evolves into Honchcrow by Mismagius's dusk stone.And Mismagius gives him the "Mismagius flute".Honchcrow gaurds the air.Honchcrow gets Tailow out of the challenge.Honchcrow call's Mismagius for help to get past Chinchou.Honchcrow is burned by Cyndaquil and is captured by her.Honchcrow gets released for the 2nd round.Honchcrow helps gaurd the flag.Honchcrow gets hurt by the explosion.The seels win. on kitchen fightfairs,Honchkrow gets annoyed by Mareep and calles Mismagius for help,but is rejected by her.Honchcrow gets picked for the appitizers with Lickylicky.Honchcrow chooses fruit salad as the appitizer.Honchcrows group finishes as the pancakes finish.Raichu gives his dish a 4 because it was fruity and good for Raichu.The seels win by 1 point. on exploration island,Mareep and Honchcrow try to convince Lickylicky to join their aliance.Honchcrow doesn't compete in the challenge.Honchcrow follows Mareep into the forest.The seels win because of the M aliance. on eat or be deafeaten,the teams merge.Mareep orders Honchcrow to eat the burger.Honchcrow force feed the food to himself.Honchcrow complains about all the food he ate in the challenge eats.Honchcrow gets eliminated from the challenge when their were 8 left.Honchcrow gets ordered to get rid of Larvitar.He calles Mismagius,only to be rejected b her again.Honchcrow gets scolded by chef Golem for being late.Honchcrow gets the 10th oran berry of the bonfire. revealed on ccss episode 5,it is reavealed that he voted for Larvitar. on scavenger done,Honchcrow is ordered to get rid of Larvitar.Honchcrow calles Mismagius to get help on getting rid of Mareep.Honchcrow was supposed to collect the Reaper cloth.Hochcrow questions about the rock of power.Honchcrow gets his item 4th.Honchcrow trick's Pupitar into going into Mareeps trap.Honchcrow point out that Mareep evolved.Flaffy tryed to pin the blame on Honchcrow.Honchcrow gets the last oran berry of the bonfire. on lost in massacre,Honchcrow freakes out about the movie and the newspaper.Honchcrow is ordered to follow Pupitar.Honchcrow enters the Pupitar aliance.Honchcrow gets rock tombed by Golem and captured by him.Honchcrow survived elimination. on a shot for immunity,Honchcrow is welcomed into the Pupitar aliance.Honchcrow set off to the air with 2 guns.Honchcrow attacks Treecko and Vibrava.Honchcrow shoots paintballs at Vibrava.Then Treecko backshot him.Honchcrow gets the 8th oran berry of the bonfire.It was the final 11. on wilderness destroyers,Honchcrow and his aliance are complaining about Seadras elimination.Honchcrow has to catch a Starly.Honchcrow gets attacked by a herd of Starlys.Honchcrow is hit down by the Starlys and lands on Stantler nearly getting rock tombed.Honchcrow gets the 6th oran berry of the bonfire.It was the final 10. on toys "R" dumb,Honchcrow is talking with his aliance.Riolu keeps grabbing Honchcrow in an atempt to find Pupitar.Honchcrow is stil knocked out along with the other 8 contestants.Honchcrow is shaked onto the floor with the other 8 contestants.Honchcrow is played as the villans as well as Pupitar.Honchcrow has to kidnap Espeon.Honchcrow is left back by Cyndaquil.Honchcrow gets the 6th oran berry of the bonfire.It is the final 9. on tresure mountain,Honchcrow questions about Pupitars burritos.Honchcrow says that the burritos are druged due to Treeckos going insane.Honchcrow is serverely thinking of eliminating Vibrava.Honchcrow attacks Vibrava knowing Pupitar wasn't looking.Honchcrow uses shadow claw and shadow ball to prevent Vibrava from getting a key.Honchcrows item was the sphere orb.Honchcrow gets the 6th oran berry of the bonfire.It was the final 8. on surfs up...or down...or sideways,Honchcrow lies about what happened.Honchcrow threatens Raichu for using his catchphrase.Honchcrow tells Espeon to stop crying.Honchcrow gets a long,sturdy,blue board.Honchcrow points out that Raichu isn't using enough jazz.Honchcrow doesn't think that surfing will be hard.Honchcrow brags about how easy the challenge is.Honchcrow is cheered on by Pupitar.Honchcrow witnesses Cyndaquils evolution.Honchcrow gets pushed into the wave by Quilava.Honchcrow was the 4th one out of the challenge.He sarcasticly cheeres on Quilava.Honchcrow gets the 3rd oran berry of the bonfire.It is the final 7. reavealed on ccss ep 7,for the 1st loser He voted for Lickylicky.for the 2nd loser he voted for Lickylicky.For the 3rd loser he voted for Riolu.For the 4th loser he voted for Vibrava.For the 5th loser he voted for Espeon. on one for all,and one for one million that is,Honchcrow gets handcuffed to Treecko.Honchcrow gets poisoned by Treeckos dare.Honchcrows dare is to make Treecko fly on his wing.Honchcrow flew to the ground and down a waterfall.They do alot of dares and Honchcrow gets hurt every time.The dare they had done was flying in the air during a thunderstorm.A random Graveler tells Honchcrow Trecko's worst fear.Honchcrows dare is to jump into a pile of avacados.Honchcrow uses the whip key when he was about to jump into fire.Honchcrow catapults into the fire.Honchcrow doesn't get immunity due to giving up and using the whip key.He didn't get eliminated due to Raichu's eliminating Treecko.It is the final 6. on reject reality island,Vileplume said she would like to shoot Honchcrow.Everyone but Wigglytuff wants Honchcrow to leave.But it was LickyLickys stupidity that got him safe.It was the final 5. on home is where the million is,Honchcrow plans to sabatoge Pupitar since he's leaving if Dragonair.He calls Mismagius for help.Honchcrow grows stronger by Mismagius's paint orb.Honchcrow plos on how to get rid of Pupitar while Pupitar spyes on him.Honchcow figueres out that Pupitars house weakeness is water.Mismagius gives Honchcow a damp stone.Honchcrow nearly uses his power,but is knocked to the ground by Dragonair.Pupitar throws his house at him.Honchcrow destroyes Pupitars house,but get forced to battle Quilava.Honchcrow gets deafeated by Quilava.Honchcrow gets everyones vote.Even himself.So he is ultumantly eliminated.